mylittleponywymylonekucykifandomcom-20200214-history
Pertepidote
"Wrodzony problem ciężkiej interpretacji czyiś uczuć i swobodne wpływanie na opinię innych osób na swój temat. Zaniżenie samooceny i ciężki antyspołeczny podmiot, występuje uzależnienie stopnia trzeciego od punktu książek."~Perte o sobie. Opis mało szczegółowy: Imię: Pertepidote Wiek: 18 kucykowych lat. Rasa: Pegaz Płeć: Klacz Kolor sierści: Bladożółty Kolor oczu: Fioletowe Kolor włosów: Brązowe z fioletowymi pasemkami Akcesoria: Nosi okulary, a na szyi fioletową muszkę, a także złoty kolczyk i bransoletę z rzemyków. Cechy wyglądu: Prosta grzywka, piegi, duże oczy, nie za długi ogon. Data urodzenia: 14.03. Miejsce narodzin: Cloudsdale. Miejsce zamieszkania: W obecnym momencie Ponyville. Stan cywilny: Wolna. Rodzina: Ojciec - imię nieznane, gwardzista księżniczki Celestii. Matka - MistyAim Brat - Kasander Młodsza siostra - Nicola Starsza siostra - Nathalia Co lubi: - Nauka - książki - kawę - latanie na lotni - grać na komputerze - grać na skrzypcach - trenować łucznictwo - pisać piosenki - pająki Co nie lubi: - Gadanie o niczym inteligentnym - węży - nudzić się - ignorowania (jej) - samotności Jej odzywki: - Zaiście interesujące. - Zróbmy no ten... no... handel! - Na pegazie piórka! - Daj mi spokój. - Fakaj się. - Chodźmy na potańcówkę! - Czytałam lepsze ! MUZYKA jakiej słucha: Klasyka (głównie instrumenty strunowe, skrzypce itp.) elektronika techno dubstep rock Ulubiona/e potrawa: Kluski śląskie, ryż, rosół Znienawidzona/e potrawa: krupnik, buraczkowa, barszcz biały Barwa głosu: Taka jak moja, czyli połączenie Pinkie Pie+Fluttershy Wady np. oczu: Krótkowzroczność Ulubione gatunki książek: Fantasy, romantyczne, thillery Jaki element harmonii mogłaby reprezentować gdyby byłaby w mane6?: Lojalność. FAQ Ad by deal4me | Close Jaki owoc jest Twoim ulubionym? Mam ich więcej niż jeden - jabłko, gruszka, brzoskwinia. Jakie wymiary mają twoje okulary? Na prawe +1,5, na lewe -1,5. Cylinder -2,0 u obu, czarne plastikowe oprawki okularów. Jakieś dziewczęce akcesoria? Hmm... Kolczyki, bransoletka... Masz tylko jedną muszkę? Nie, ale ta, którą noszę najczęściej to moja ulubiona. Malujesz się może, jakiś makijaż? Czasami powieki, jak już to na fioletowo, natomiast rzęsy maluję nieco częściej maskarą wydłużającą i pogrubiającą. Czego w swoim wyglądzie nie lubisz? Swoich piegów, naprawdę mnie wkurzają. Jakiej dokładniej barwy są twoje oczy? Niebieskie z mocnym lawendowym akcentem. Twoja ulubiona planeta w galaktyce Drogi Mlecznej? Wenus, ewidentnie Wenus, jeszcze ujdzie Ziemia. Twój ulubiony (były rzecz jasna) przedmiot szkolny? Chyba historia. Choć waham się również przy biologii... Twój ulubiony kwiat? Lawenda, piękny zapach i barwa... BBF? Ado. Co wolisz: miasto czy wieś? Wieś. Dzień, a moż jednak noc? Obie te pory doby lubię; dzień za to, że można spotkać się ze znajomymi i rodziną, a noc za spokój i odpoczynek od codzienności. Czego nie lubisz w innych kucykach? Tego, że niektóre z nich są fałszywe i potrafią obgadać własnego przyjaciela. Takich jak oni trzeba unikać, ale niby jak?... Szczegółowy opis: Zalety - cóż, nie wiem, czy mam zalety, jednakże wymienię cechy, które według mnie pod nie podchodzą. Wrażliwa - Nie wiem dokładnie, czy jest to dobra, czy zła cecha. Jestem na pewno wrażliwa na czyiś ból czy cierpienie, nigdy nie mogłabym specjalnie kogoś skrzywdzić; co innego kiedy dochodzi do bójek, a jedynym wyjściem to bronienie własnej skóry. Nie lubię patrzeć na to, jak ktoś robi komuś krzywdę, a i w związkach nie trawię przemocy. Jestem także wrażliwa na własnym punkcie, naprawdę łatwo wycisnąć ze mnie łzy, choć w sumie nie wydaję się taka. Roześmiana - Jestem naprawdę radosna, uśmiech rzadko znika z mojej twarzy; albo inaczej, znika tylko wtedy, kiedy mam doła, jest mi smutno czy nie mam sił na radość - jednakże wciąż się uśmiecham, tyle, że tym razem znudzona i sztucznie. Odważna? - Wiele osób mówi mi, że jestem naprawdę odważną osobą. Zawsze przyznaję się do winy, choćbym nie wiem, jak potworna kara byłaby za to wykroczenie; taka już jestem. Nie boję się 98% rzeczy. Lojalna - Jestem w stanie stanąć po stronie swojego przyjaciela, choćbym wiedziała, iż jesteśmy na straconej drodze. Zawsze idę ramię w ramię ze swoim przyjacielem jak wierny druh. Mam obsesje na punkcie swoich przyjaźni i staję się szalona, kiedy ktoś jest wobec mnie niewierny i nieszczery. Skromna - Nadmierna skromność. Nawet jeśli jestem najlepsza w grupie, najinteligentniejsza i tak będę uważać, że jestem najgorsza. Szczera - Zawsze jestem szczera, wyrażam swoje zdanie prosto z mostu. Nie mam zamiaru nikomu słodzić, zawsze wytknę błędy (jeśli widzę) w rysowaniu czy postępowaniu danej osoby. Tolerancyjna - Jestem dla każdego wyrozumiałą i tolerancyjna. Nie liczy się płeć, kolor skóry, wiek czy seksualność. Pomocna - Kiedy pytasz się mnie o drogę, bez dwóch zdań wskażę ci poprawny kierunek. Jestem także pomocna, jeśli chodzi o jakieś drobne rzeczy. Zachowuję sekrety - Nigdy nikomu nie wygadałam tajemnic swoich przyjaciół; czasami przychodzą do mnie nawet osoby, z którymi się nie przyjaźnie tylko po to, aby uzyskać ode mnie radę. inteligentna - Cóż tu więcej mówić, mam wysokie IQ. Kreatywna - Dajmy na to, że jest to jakaś zaleta. Mam wiele pomysłów, swoją twórczością (?) inspiruję niektóre osoby (mój kolega, siostra :'D). Pomysłowa - Zawsze wpadam na niesamowite pomysły. Przynajmniej według opini innych. I choć nie zawsze skończę je do końca, daję początek nowym pomysłom czy też, jak z kreatywnością inspiuję innych do dalszych działań. Przyjacielska - "Każdy przyjacielem może być..." Tak, na pewno jestem przyjacielska. trudno jednakże zawierać mi nowe kontakty, szczególnie, kiedy ma się dużo nauki, czy też odpychający charakter. Rodzinna - Każdego przyjmę pod swe skrzydło. Nikogo nie odtrącam, zawsze potrafię zrozumieć i wysłuchać. Spontaniczna - Nigdy do końca czegoś nieprzemyślę, mam jednak dobre pomysły, za które od razu się zabieram. Sprawiedliwa - Zawsze wymierzam poprawny wyrok, dlatego wiele rozkłóconych przyjaciół przychodzi do mnie o poradę. Wady - mam ich cholernię dużo. Zazdrość - Każdy, kto mnie choć trochę lepiej zna, dobrze wie, że mam bzika na punkcie zazdrości. Okropnie złoszczę się wtedy i działam pod wpływem emocji, co jednakże zdarza mi się rzadko. Nie potrafię znieść tego, że osoba, którą bardzo cenię zadaję się z równie mi bliską osobą. Obawiam się wtedy, że mogę stracić ich, no cóż, szacunek. Dociekliwość - Bywam dociekliwa i to nie ze złośliwości; po prostu lubię dowiadywać się różnych kompromitujących historii o pewnych osobach, które potem mogę obrócić na własną korzyść. Impulsywna - Rzeczywiście, nie trudno mi się rozzłościć, mimo jednak to szybko do siebie dochodzę; jednakże słów, które wypowiedziałam pod wpływem emocji w żaden czarodziejski sposób nie cofnę. Miewam humory - Przy rozmowie ze mną trzeba uważać; czasami jestem tak agresywna, iż mała uwaga, którą mi się zwraca stanie się pretekstem do kłótni, być może nawet bójki. Czasami jestem załamana, czasami smutna, markotna, a kiedy później szczęśliwa. Marudna - Marudzę na wszystko, co ogólnie działą mi na nerwy. Trudno wyjść ze mną na dłuższy spacer, bo to zacznę narzekać na pogodę, to na bolące nogi, czy coś jeszcze innego. Mądra głupota - Jestem, i owszem, nawet mądra (sądząc po moich ocenach, a także zachowaniu) choć z całej tej mądrości jestem w stanie powiedzieć coś naprawdę głupiego. Zboczona - Nieustannie we wszystkim widzę jakiś seksualny podtekst. Choć dobrze kryję się z tym na co dzień, w internecie daję temu upust. Na szczęście zboczenie kończy się jedynie na fetyszach, podtekstach i pornolach. Wulgarna - Od kiedy skończyłam trzynaście lat używam niezbyt przyzwitych dziewczynie w moim wieku słów. Leniwa - Wszystko odkładam na ostatnią chwilę, nigdy niczego nie dokańczam do kńca. Choć zdarza mi się pomóc komuś od tak, jednak unikam tego jak kot wody, czy jakieś inne cholestwo jakiegoś dzadostwa. Naprawdę, mogłabym przeleżeć cały dzień w łóżku nie kiwając nawet palcem. Zadziorna - Kocham drażnić się z innymi, to naprawdę zabawne. Niestety, nie dla każdego mojego rozmówcy, czasami takie potyczki kończą się naprawdę źle dla obu stron. Uparciuch - Jestem naprawdę uparta i trudno zmienić moje nastawienie do danej sytuacji; w sumie, nie, w ogóle nie jest to możliwe. Zawsze postawiam na swoim i nie mam zamiaru dostosować się do czjegoś porządku. Łakoma na słodycze - Słodycze to jeden z moich cech rozpoznawczych; pójdź ścieżką słodyczy, a znajdziesz Ath/Perte czy jak mnie jeszcze tam zwą. Monotonna - Nie lubię zmian, wole ład niż chaotyczną zmianę miejsc. Kolej rzeczy musi być taka, jaką ją zaplanuję. Prymitywny strach - Wiem, możecie mnie za to wyśmiać, jednak mam naprawdę wstydliwy strach. Boję się utraty bliskich osób, czy ognia. Lubiane przezwiska: - Perte - Perciak - Pera - Dote - Samolot - Lotnia - Perteszq - Epi (Pert EPI dote) - Ote Nielubiane przezwiska: - Pertepi*dote - Percioch - Glonogłowa - Warka - Mądrala - Skarżepyta - Apratka - Trepi Znajomości: Kori Space, Adostume, Sei, Rego, Def, Eleth, Chrysaor. Powstanie postaci: Z początku Pertepidote zwała się Askadome. Wzięło się to od początkowych liter jej cech - A - ambitna, S - skryta, k - kłótliwa, a - arogancka, d - dobitna, o - odważna, m - markotna, e - energiczna. Jednakże kolejne jej imię, czyli Pertepidote wzięło się od słów w obcych językach. Jest także znaczenie, które tyczy się jej najbardziej znanego przezwiska - Perte. Perte z języka francuskiego na polski oznacza strata, utrata, przegranie, znikanie czy utracenie. Innym znaczeniem jej imienia jest połączenie kilka słówek z tego języka - tym razem zlepek kawałków tych słów oznacza "Stracona przez boga" czy w jeszcze innym tłumaczeniu "zesłana przez boga". Nie tyczy się oczywiście Boga, lecz starożytną boginie mądrości z którą ja, jak i moje oc jest utożsamiane. Kolejne tłumaczenie "Pert" to węgierskie określenie procesu sądowego, co również tyczy się sprawiedliwości klaczy. Jako, że układ białą sierść i brązowe włosy jest dość pospolity i używany przez wiele osób, Pertepidote otrzymała jasno-żółty kolor sierści, który tak właściwie jest także znakiem mojego zamiłowania do tej barwy. Na ogół brąz i żółć również jest widoczne w kucykowym fandomie, z tego względu Pertepidote otrzymała kolejny dodatek - fioletową muszkę, oczy (które tak właściwie są mieszaniną fioletu i niebieskiego, niczym moje oczy) podchodzące pod prawie identyczną barwę i pasemka w grzywce, grzywie i ogonie. Moje oc było bardzo długo blank flankiem i dopiero wczoraj, czyli dnia 24 kwietnia otrzymała swój uroczy znaczek - fioletową nadgryzioną truskawkę i niepozorną gwiazdkę, w pół pomarańczową, w pół niebieską. Z pewnością świadczy to o jej bujnej wyobraźni - bo od kiedy truskawki są fioletowe?, a także talentu do wymyślania różnych idei, którą symbolizuje dwukolorowa gwiazda. Z początku jej cutie mark był filetową plamą i białym latawcem, co miało oznaczać, że jest dobrą lotniczką na lotni - ten cm miałą jednak wtedy, kiedy była kucykiem ziemnym. Kolejny cutie mark, który wymyśliłam miał przedstawiać sowę - atut greckiej bogini mądrości, Ateny. Doszłam jednak do wniosku, iż sowa jest zbyt trudna do narysowania, co utrudniałoby mi z pewnością rysowanie go za każdym razem, więc zdecydowałam się jednak na fioletową truskawkę i dwukolorową gwiazdkę. Jak już wspomniałam, Perte przeszła gwałtowną zmianę. Z początku była kucykiem ziemnym, jednak ze względu na to, iż kuce ziemne mają mało póz do dyspozycji, i ogólnei nudziła mnie jej dawna rasa, postanowiłam z niej uczynić pegaza. Od tamtej pory moja ponysona ma skrzydła. Wygląd Wspomniałam z grubsza jej wygląd w powstawaniu postaci, jednakże tutaj mam zamiar opisać go bardziej szczegółowo. Sierść - Sierść jest wyblakłożółta, jednakże różnie jest przedstawiana na moich artach, jak i na art tradeach od innych osób. Staram się ją kolorować w jakiś niespotykany sposób, jednakże żółty kolor sierści w fandomie jest całkiem pospolity. Z początku miała być kremowa, a jeszcze dokładniej barwy mojej skóry, jednakże znalezienie takiej kredki było dla mnie niemożliwe, no i cóż, poddałam się. Poza tym, moim zdaniem żółta Perte jest lepsza od starej propozycji. Grzywa - Jej grzywa jest... bliżej nieokreślonego koloru. Różne osoby różnie nazywają ich barwę, jednak najczęściej nazywane są kolorem podchodzącym pod ciemny blond, czy kasztanowe. Jedna franca uznała nawet, iż Pertepidote jest ruda, co jednakoż mija się z prawdą. Sama jednak klacz uważa ten kolor za odcień cynamonowy, podchodzący delikatnie w czekoladowy. Ewentualnie może ZGODZIĆ SIĘ, iż jej grzywa jest hebanowa, jeśli ktoś patrzy pod inną perspektywą. Grzywa w klaczy w końcu ciemnieje zmoczona wodą i przypomina wtedy swoją barwą heban. Oczy - Oczy tej klaczy są fioletowe. Och, nie, gdyby Perte to usłyszała z pewnością by mnie poprawiła - jej oczy nie są tyle fioletowe, co lawendowe. Ten, kto rani naturę mówiąc, iż jej oczy są fioletowawe, dostanie od niej nauczkę taką, jaką sobie popamięta na zawsze i na drugi raz będzie wiedział, iż ta dobrze znająca paletę barw klacz ma oczy koloru lawendy. Pasemka - W grzywie ma razem trzy pasemka - jedno na grzywce i dwa w swojej fryzurze. Klacz dobrze dba o grzywe, zaczesując pasemka w różne wzorki - raz to trójkąt, innym razem prostokąt rozchodzący się po całej grzywce. W grzywie natomiast ma dwa długie jak i chude pasemka, rozchodzące się po bokach, z brzegów jej puszystej grzywy. Muszka - Muszka, którą Perte nosi na szyi, jest barwy podchodzącej pod odcień jej oczu, a więc jest czysto lawendowa. Nie bądźcie zdziwieni, kiedy wam powiem, iż klacz ta ma całe pudełko tej małej dekoracji i to nie tylko w różnorakich odcieniach fioletu i lawendy; są tam również muszki turkusowe, jadeitowe, khaki, a nawet kanarkowe. Piegi - Małe złośliwce wychodzą dopiero pod wpływem pierwszych wiosennych promieni. W zimę, jak i w jesień znikają, natomiast klacz ma je na nosie przez całe pół roku - od wiosny, aż po lato. Często stara się ich pozbyć, co przynosi okropny efekt i na domiar złego cholerstwa są bardziej widoczne. Ogon - Jej ogon jest nie za długi, ale za to bardzo puchaty; tak jak w grzywie ma lawendowe pasemko. Jest ono z zewnętrznego brzegu i nie jest ono za grube. Tak jak grzywa, barwa ogona zależy od nasłonecznienia bądź tego, jak bardzo jest zmoczony. Nigdy nie jest tłusty, gdyż klacz ma OBSESJĘ na punkcie czystości. Zainteresowania Miłość - Żółta pegazica była już w kilku burzliwych związkach. Pertepidote była już w trzech związkach - raz ze swoim przyjacielem, Velvetem, raz nawet próbowała z bratem swojej przyjaciółki, z Chrysaorem no i oczywiście z Anty-Cosmem. Nie umie znaleźć sobie stałego gniazdka, a przez jej wieczne humory ogiery mają jej dość, choć słynie z tego, iż jest bardzo dobrą swatką; no cóż, jest córką Kupidyna, jak nie być swatem z takim spokrewnieniem? Rodzina - Ojciec w wojsku, matka natomiast nie jest bardzo ważną postacią. Sam ojciec, mówiąc do córki o jej matce zwraca się na nią "Mama Beathe" (MistyAim). Ma trójkę rodzeństwa - tak jak ja - dwie siostry i brata. Najmłodsza siostra jest białym pegazem z żółtymi oczami i brązową grzywą, nosi imię Nicola, natomiast starsza o dwa lata od Perte siostra nosi imię Nathalia. Brat natomiast zwie się Kasander. Przyjaźń - Cóż, nie ma za wielu - prawdopodobnie jej znajomość opiera się jedynie na koleżeństwach, jedyne dwa kucyki, które mogłaby nazwać swymi przyjaciółkami to Kori, jak i Ado. (Sei ją przeraża) Dzieciństwo - Cóż, klacz mimo wszystko nie miała szczęśliwego dzieciństwa, czego zazdrości innym kucykom. Jednakże głębszą jej historię opowiem w specjalnym do tego podpunkcie. Mogę jedynie zapowiedzieć, iż była naprawdę nieszczęśliwa. Hobby - Cóż, jedyne co tutaj pasuje, to to, iż klacz bardzo lubi przebywać ze swoimi znajomymi. Robią wtedy wszystko, co sprawia im radość, od walki na miecze, po wygrzewanie się na słońcu, czy robienie na drutach. Robienie na drutach - Cóż, Perte nie jest w tym najlepsza jednakże często robiła to ze swoją babcią i nauczyła się co nieco. Nie jest to coś, co robi z jakąś pasją czy fascynacją, ale naprawdę, niektóre jej dzieła są godne podziwu. Klacz jednakże każdą swoją prace skwituje tym, iż do niczego się nie nadaje bądź, chroń o panie, mówi, że jest to okropne, kiedy to chwali o wiele GORSZE prace. Rysowanie - To jest coś, co robi regularnie. Nie umie wytrzymać godziny bez nagryzdania czegoś na kartce, nawet, jeśli ma to przedstawiać jakieś śmieszne patyczaki. Kiedy jednak się skupi, potrafi narysować coś ładnego - to znaczy, coś ładnego dla innych, którzy rysują gorzej, bo jej rysunki nie są najlepsze. Jednakże nie ustąpi jeśli nie dokończy artu; chociażby był to w połowie wykonany lineart, a ona musi spotkać się na ważnym spotkaniu. Praca - Aktualnie Perte jest bezrobotna. Ma duże wykształcenie, jednak jak sama stwierdziła, na razie chce czerpać radość z życia i się nie przemęczać. Czasem pomaga swojej cioci w sklepie, lub w upalne dni sprzedaje lemoniadę, którą robi samodzielnie. Kolorowanie - Często chce skończyć ze swoim bazgrołem, kiedy raz delikatnie wyjedzie za linie - wścieka się nawet i na upartego rysuje od nowa ten sam art, chociażby ta linia byłaby ledwo widoczna. Efektem takiej pracy są podkrążone oczy no i cóż, niezbyt staranne kolorowanie gdyż klacz, tak jak ja, potrafi rysować ten sam rysunek z pięć do siedmiu razy. Śpiew - Klaczka ma bardzo delikatny i dźwięczny głos, jednakże nie jest za bardzo utalentowana wokalnie - a tym bardziej, jeśli chodzi o zaśpiewanie przy kilkutysięcznej widowni. Kiedy już jednak zaczyna śpiewać, czuć w jej głosie embranę, która czasami drży pod wpływem zdenerwowania i emocji. Mogę sama powiedzieć, że mój głos brzmi jak mieszanka głosu Pinkie Pie + Fluttershy. Recytowanie Wierszy - Choć klacz ma problemy ze śpiewaniem dla ogromnej publiczności, z recytowaniem wiersza jest na odwrót - mocno podkreśla głosem każdą sylabę i ma ogromny picąg do zobrazowania myśli autora wiersza. Wystarczy tylko, że zamkniesz oczy, a Perte przeniesie cię do innego, wyimangowanego wymiaru, który zachwyci Cię swoim urokiem. Języki - Perte łatwo przysposabia sobie obce języki; z angielskim ma co prawda mały kłopot, jednak łacina czy grecki, a dokładniej grecki, którego używa jej ojciec i rodzina z jego strony łatwo wchodzi w głowę. Łacinę natomiast studiowała już w starszym wieku, gdyż kiedyś chciała być lekarzem. Gra - Jeśli chodzi o grę na instrumentach, możemy powiedzieć z zadowoleniem, iż klacz jest bardzo muzykalna. Miała kilka możliwości zagrać dla jakichś słynnych osób, jednak kariera jej skończyła się, kiedy przeprowadziła się do spokojnego miasteczka Ponyville. Dla ciekawskich, Perte miałą dużą styczność ze skrzypcami, a nawet z pianinem. Lotnictwo - I owszem, Perte bardzo dużo lata. Umie latać i robi to nieźle. nie jest jednakże tak szybka jak RD, jednak nie jest także najwolniejszym pegazem. Klacz bardzo dobrze czuje się w powietrzu. Łucznictwo - Ostatnio idzie jej z nim coraz lepiej; pewniej strzela, pewniej naciąga cięciwe. Kiedyś, no cóż, dać jej łuk było samobójstwem, gdyż klacz zamiast strzelić w tarcze strzelała w jakieś niemożliwe grawitacyjnie kierunki. Teraz jednak jest już lepiej, i tylko delikatnie strzała mija się środka (kiedy jej się uda, bo jak nie, to trochę dalej od środka). Szermierka - No cóż, muszę przyznać, że i w tym Perte jest świetna. Wiem, że to może się wam trochę wydać OP, jednakże sama miałąm styczność z szermierką i byłam niezła. Tak czy siak, Perte w żaden sposób nie może rywalizować z Chrysaorem, któy jest mistrzem w tej dziedzinie. Komputerowiec - Serio, Perte w pewnym sensie jest od komputera uzależniona, w sumie, to tak jak ja. Książki - Szczególnie te fantasy, czy romantyczne, jednak historycznymi nie pogardzi. Jest bardzo oczytana, a na jej półka ch grubo jest od książek. Inne fakty: + Ma zwierzaka o imieniu Grarzynka (błąd specjalnie), jest on parasprite'em, a do tego dziewczyną Pszemka, zwierzaka jej przyjaciółki Ado. + Nie rozstaje się ze swoją muszką. +Włosy zazwyczaj czesze na dwie strony, jednak czasami nosi je na jeden bok. +Czasami ma pomalowane powieki, najczęściej na fioletowo. +ZNAK zodiaku Perte to ryby. +Całkiem spokojna. STARY WYGLĄD: Stara Pertepidote miała ciemniejsze włosy od wersji dzisiejszej, jej sierść była mieszaniną jasnego różu i kremowego, czyli coś podchodzącego pod kolor mojej skóry, a także bardziej niebiesko-fioletowe oczy. Nie miałą zbytnoi dodatków, jedynie opaskę na głowie i czarną gumkę. Włosy miała spięte nisko w iktka i przerzucone na prawy bok. Miała nieco mniejsze oczy podobne do oczu Fluttershy, a także jej ogon był o wiele krószy. Nie miała pasemek ani w grzywce, ani w grzywie i ogonie - rgzywkę tak jak nowa wersja miała prostą, jednak podzieloną na trzy odłamy. Bardziej pokręcony ogonek, falowany jak moje włosy. Miałą je również krótsze od Perte. Jej talentem były cymbałki i w przeciwieństwie do Pertepidote była jednorożcem. Równiez tak jak i nowa wersja posiadała piegi i aparat na zęby. Starsza wersja powstała 30 listopada 2012 roku. Historia dopiero powstaje, mogę jednak napisać jej 10 zdaniowe streszczenie. Klacz zajmuje się lotnictwem na lotni; tak, ma skrzydła, jednak woli transporty ziemnych kucyków - sprawia jej to niezły ubaw. Zacznijmy jednak od początku, kiedy to Pertepidote była jeszcze niespełna źrebięciem. Naprawdę, nie trzeba zbyt wiele mówić o tym, gdzie dokładniej się urodziła; to jasne, iż w Cloudsdale, jest w końcu pegazem. Jej matką była MistyAim, natomiast ojca klacz nie pamięta - nie, żeby jej matką była wdowa, jednak bardzo rzadko widziała ojca gdyż poszedł do wojska, kiedy ta tkwiła jeszcze w brzuchu matki. Ogier był naprawdę troskliwy i czuły na punkcie córki i swojej żony, dlatego zapewniał im zadatki na życie - klacz pegaza dostawała dużo pieniędzy, które przeznaczała na żywność jak i inne środki do życia. W takim bądź razie Pertepidote była całkiem bogata - nie, żeby do przesady, ale jednakże miała dużo pieniędzy, tyle, iż starczało jej spokojnie na żywność jak i rozrywkę. Kiedy podrosła wyprowadziła się do Canterlotu, jednak tam przeszkadzał jej miejski gwar, aby w następnej kolejności przenieść się do spokojnego, niewielkiego miasteczka jakim jest Ponyville. MOJE ZAPYTAJ: http://mlppolska.pl/...ka-pertepidote/ P.S. Historię mam zamiar dopracować. Na razie jest to tylko taki niewielki wstęp, gdyż chcę jeszcze wspomnieć o tym, jak zdobyła swój uroczy talent i jak poznała kucyki moich przyjaciółek. Na koniec jej wygląd: http://fantedex.devi...10%3A1401619765 Późnij dodam jej reference sheet. Pertepidote posługuje się lotnią zamiast własnych skrzydeł. Jeśli wam to nie przeszkadza, zacznę od swojego miejsca urodzenia i każdej szczegółowej jednostki dotyczącej mojego wczesnego życia. Jak się pewnie domyślacie, urodziłam się w Cloudsdale, miasta pegazów znajdującego się w chmurach. Wydarzyło się to 14 marca, o godzinie 22:30 - wiem, że to abrdzo szczegółowe i mogłabym ominąć dokładną godzinę moich narodzin, ale takie rzeczy są dla mnie naprawdę ważne - staram się zapamiętać jak najwięcej chwil swojego życia, aby potem podzielić się nimi z moimi czytelnikami, a więc i Tobą słuchaczu. Równie dobrze mógłbyś przeprowadzić ze mną wywiad, zadawając mi proste pytania, na któe odpowiadałąbym równie prosto i krótko, jednak wolę popisać się swoją umiejętnością... hmm, zaciekawiania? Wiem, trochę Ci teraz głupio, że słuchasz "żółtego gadającego kucyka". Ale mi nie przerywasz, a wiesz co to oznacza? To oznacza, że jednak chcesz mnie słuchać... A ja jestem zadowolona z takiego obrotu sprawy i chętnie podzielę się z Tobą, dobry człowieku, swoją biografią. Fakt, mamy bardzo mało czasu... Pewnie już Cię zanudzam, prawda? A więc dobrze, widzę, że się trochę rozkupiasz... Na czym to ja stanęłam? Ach tak, moja dokładna data urodzenia. To wspaniałe jak wiele rzeczy cieszy nas za źrebięcia, albo jak w twoim wypadku słuchaczu, dziecka. Mogłabym mówić jeszcze o egzystencji życia, jego sensie i innych niepotrzebnych tutaj rzeczach, ale to w końcu moja życiowa historia, a nie jakieś wykłady! Dość ich się nasłuchasz na lekcjach, bądź zależnie od swojego wieku, w pracy. Szef lubi marudzić, a dyrektor szkoły kompletnie nic nie pozwala robić na przerwach - ani się bić, ani to używać TELEFONU podczas lekcji, palić i pić na terenie szkoły... Ale to może i lepiej. Och, wybacz, znowu odchodzę od wątku tej rozmowy! Jestem taka dzisiaj rozkojarzona, musisz mi to wybaczyć - wypiłam za mało kawy. Ale już dobrze, mam zamiar w końcu zacząć opowiadać o czymś ważniejszym. A więc, o jakiej chwili po moich narodzinach chciałbyś się dowiedzieć? Może opiszę Ci szybciutko moją rodzinę? A więc, mój ojciec był wiecznie zapracowany - pracował w końcu w gwardii księżniczki Celestii i musiał czuwać, aby żadnemu kucykowi na terenie zamku nic się nie stało, jak i również samej księżniczce. Ależ on był mężnym kucykiem! Niestety, często działał pod impulsem, nie zastanawiając się wprzód co tak naprawdę chce zrobić... Zarabiał z początku tyle, ile kot napłakał, jednakże częściej przebywał w domu - kiedy awansował na wyższe stanowisko coraz rzadziej nas odwiedzał, aż w końcu jedynym kontaktem z ojcem jaki mi pozostał był ten za pomocą wiadomości pisemnych, a więc listów; wiadomo, że poczta nie działała błskawicznie, a więc z jakieś cztery dni, a czasami nawet i tydzień czekałam na odpowiedź. Przepadałam za siedzeniem przy oknie i czekaniem, aż listonosz dostarczy przesyłkę od mojego kochanego, pracowitego tatusia - czasami dostawałam w nich cukierki, różne słodycze i najbardziej charakterystyczne dla niego - pierniczki. Przesyłał mi je bardzo często, chcąc w ten sposób przypomnieć mi, że był, jest i będzie. I tak żyłam przez wiele lat, odbierając paczki z prezentami, a także pieniądzami przeznaczonymi na żywność. Kiedy podrosłam tata dawał mi coraz bardziej odpowiednie dla mojego wieku przedmioty - perfumy, czasopisma, sukienki na specjalną uroczystość... a także muszkę. Tak, tę, którą mam teraz na szyi - nie mam jej od zawsze jednak ciągle przypomina mi o moim kochanym, troskliwym ojczulku... Moją matką natomiast jest MistyAim - biała klacz o frywolnej, czarno-blondwłosej fryzurze i tych wielkich lawendowych oczach, którymi kusiła mojego ojca - ponąć to od nich dostawał zawrotów głowy i to w nich widzi moje podobieństwo do matki, która no cóż, różni się ode mnie znacznie. Zawsze powtarzał mi, że moje oczy są takie same jak oczy tej klaczy, w której kupe lat temu się zakochał, tracąc dla niej głowę. Aby nie zanudzić Cię tu na śmierć, pozwolę sobie jedynie na przedstawienie mojego rodzenstwa - mam ich troje, dwie siostry, jedną młodszą, a drugą starszą, a również jednego brata, w tym jedynego ogiera z naszej czwórki. Jedna z sióstr poszłą na kosmetyczkę, druga wciąż jest za młoda by opóścić rodzinny dom, a brat poszedł za przykładem ojca - do wojska. Tak o to drogi słuchaczu dowiedziałeś się o mojej rodzinie, moim pochodzeniu, daty narodzin... Teraz przejdźmy do nieco starszego okresu, kiedy to poraz pierwszy poszłam do szkoły. Byłam znana jak wieczna rozrabiaka i łobuz, a matka miała ze mnie wieczne zmartwienia. Wychowawczyni jednakże była niezbyt sympatyczną klaczą rasy ziemsiej, wręcz uprzykrzała mi cały źrebięcy okres życia. Były momenty, kiedy nienawidziłam jej tak bardzo, że chciałam zrobić jej coś tak brzydkiego, aby sobie popamiętała. Jednakże darowałam sobie ten wysiłek i torturowałam ją jedynie w myślach, starając się ignorować jej zgryźliwe uwagi - a to wyjechałam za linię (w kolorowance, rzecz jasna), a to ją ugryzłam... Nie cierpiałam jej tak bardzo, aż do teraz drogi słuchaczu... Najgorszym jednak momentem w moim życiu było to, kiedy jej ulubienica zaczęła mnie gnębić, idąc najpewniej za przykładem nauczycielki - podstawiała mi kopyto, zamieniała soczki, wiesz, takie niby niegroźne kawały... Jednak bardzo mnie to denerwowało i starałam unikać się tego nieciekawego osobnika płci żeńskiej. Im jednak częściej jej unikałam, tym częściej mi dokuczała i tak w kółko. W końcu przestałam jej protestować, gdyż to dawało niewielkie efekty - o jakieś 5 minut krócej mi dogadywałą, a nie widząc mojej reakcji szłą wyzywać kogoś innego. Wpadłam na głupi pomysł. Naprawdę słuchaczu, nie czerp ze mnie wzoru, jeśli chodzi o tą kwestię... To był bardzo krutny żart i podaruję sobie dokładniejszych opisów - powiem tylko tyle, iż przeze mnie tej klaczce mogłoby stać się coś naprawdę niedobrego, jednak szczęśliwie (dla niej) skończyło się to na kilku siniakach i opuchliźnie. Od tamtego czasu wychowawczyni pilnowała mnie jeszcze szczególniej i traktowała bardziej surowo, o ile to możliwe... Nie, drogi słuchaczu, nie przesadzam ze swoimi opowiastkami - nie chcę wyciskać łez, nawet gdybym miała opisać śmierć bliskich mi osób, ani nie chcę poruszyć twego serca. Chciałeś się przecież dowiedzieć o mnie jak najwięcej, prawda? A może wolisz pominąć monolog o moim wczesnym życiu? Czy to w szkole, czy w domu, ciągle tkwiłam pod ciężkim rygorem. Matka oczywiście kochała mnie, ale naiwnie wierzyła w to, co mówiła jej moja była wychowawczyni i kierowała się jej radami, które ponąć miały mnie "poprawić". Zrozpaczona wykonywała to, co zalezała jej wredna nauczycielka, bez efektów rzecz jasna. Zaczęłam wagarować, opuszczać lekcje i uciekać głównie z tych, kiedy to miały się odbywać z NIĄ. Praktycznie cały czas jej pupilka była słodkim, niewinnym barankiem, kiedy to ja zostałam uznana za czarną owcę w stadzie. Mając po dziurki w nosie wiecznych sprzeczek postanowiłam wymknąć się nieco wcześniej... Mama w tym samym czasie była w sklepie w któym pracowała; ot, spokojny, cichy i całkiem lubiany przez klientów niewielki budynek, na którego szyldzie wypisane wielkimi, tłuutymi literami o barwie świeżych czereśni było: "SPOŻYWCZAK POD PEGAZIM PIÓRKIEM. NAJLEPSZE WARZYWA TYLKO U NAS!". Przesiadywałam tam często kiedy zachorowałam, pomagając mamie w obsłudze całkiem sporej klienterii. Nie powiem, dochody jakie dostarczała nam praca matki była w sumie spora, jednakże nie wystarczałąby na wyżywienie 3 źrebiąt i jej samej, a przy okazji ojca gdyby zrezygnował ze swej posady. Tata często mówił, że to praca na całe życie - raz poprzysiągłeś wierność księżniczce, będziesz wierny do końca jak każdy żołnierz z honorem. Doszliśmy do momentu, kiedy uciekłam z lekcji - i tutaj będzie przełom jeśli chodzi o moje życie. Och tak, to naprawdę coś wyjątkowego, to co się wydarzało przekraczało moje pojęcie. Wybrałam się do domu - był zamknięty, ale jak to mama zapasowe klucze schowała za doniczką. Wyciągnęłam je stamtąd, po czym przekręciłam zamek - drzwi puściły, a ja spokojnie wpadłam do pustego mieszkania. Przez moment kręciłam się po pomieszczeniach szukając pewnego przedmiotu. Nigdy wcześniej go nie wypróbowałam; dostałam go całkiem niedawno od babci, która ostrzegała mnie, abym nie używała tej rzeczy bez zezwolenia opiekuna i - chroń mnie Celestio - bez jakiegokolwiek dorosłego towarzystwa. Byłam jednak zbyt podekscytowana aby słuchać teraz nieskładnych bredni tej rozsądnej, starej klaczy. Nie miałam pojęcia tak właściwie co to jest, do czego służy i jak się nazywa, ale od razu zachwyciła mnie czymś... czymś takim wyjątkowym. Mama często mówiła mi, że jest to transport używany przez kucyki ziemne - tłumaczyła, że nie posiadają skrzydeł ani magii i muszą sobie radzić w inne sposoby, dlatego powstało coś takiego jak balony i to dziwne, śmieszne słowo na l. Teraz dobrze wiem, że to była lotnia, ale kiedyś nie mogłam tego zapamiętać. Tak więc wywlekłam ją na podwórko, zamknęłam drzwi i odłożyłam klucz. Nie wiedziałam w jaki sposób zabrać się za to dziwne znalezisko, tak bardzo "skomplikowane" w obsłudze. Kiedy jednak udało mi się stanąć na dwóch kopytach i pochwycić się uprzęży postanowiłam dokonać rozbiegu. Naprawdę nie wyobrażasz sobie mój cichy słuchaczu jaki dreszcz przebiegł mi poplecach. Poczułam na swoim pyszczku ciepł powiew i promienie jesiennego, muskającego mnie delikatnie słońca. Niby to tak, jakbym wzleciała na własnych skrzydłach jednak uczucie było inne. Byłam zbyt rozkojarzona przyjemną podróżą gdy nie zauważyłam nawet jak na moim boku coś błysło... Dowiedziałam się o tym dopiero następnego dnia. Opanowanie akrobacji na tym urządzeniu zajęło mi lata, z każdą chwilą doskonaliłam je coraz bardziej, starając się dosięgnąć szczytu swoich możliwości. Podczas pierwszej wędrówki lotnią przeleciałam znane mi obszary, obserwując wszyściutko jeszcze raz z lotu pegaza, bądź jak wy tam w świecie ludzi mówicie - ptaka. Moim ciałem zawładnęły drgawki podniecenia, które z czasem przeistoczyły się w drgawki zimna - nawet się nie obejrzałam, kiedy to słońce zaszło, a na niebie pojawiła się świetlista tafla księżyca osłonięta powłoką tak migoczącą, jakby sklecioną z najpiękniej błyszczących gwiazd. Widok naprawdę był cudowny, a noc cicha i spokojna. W tym momencie pojawił się kolejny problem, w jaki sposó miałam wylądować? Fakt, mogłam wzlecieć o własnych skrzydłach i skierować lotnię na ziemię, ale byłam wtedy jeszcze zbyt mała by o tym pomyśleć. Spanikowałam, kurczowo chwytając się kopytami uprząż. Przełknęłam ślinę i rozejrzałam się wokoło zdezorientowana, a w moich oczach coś boleśnie mnie zakłuło; były to łzy, które teraz spłynęły po moich futrzastycz policzkach. Byłam zmęczona, przerażona i samotna, a do tego daleko od domu i taka... zagubiona. Zaginęłam podczas swojej wyjątkowej podróży, która miała być podróżą mojego życia, najpiękniejszą chwilą w niebiosach. Skluliłam się pod jakimś rozłożystym drzewem, odpływając myślami w kierunku domu. Czy mama jest bardzo zła? Czy zauważyła moją nieobecność? Jeśli tak, to czy ma zamiar mnie uratować? Gdzie znajdę jedzenie i nocleg? O czym właściwie mógł myśleć taki mały, zagubiony w lesie źrebaczek, szczególnie, że jedyne co widział przed sobą to drzewa, za sobą drzewa, dookoła gęsty las... W panice zaczęłam zdzierać sobie gardło, wzywając jakąkolwiek pomoc. Ale ta nie nadchodziła, ani godzinę potem, ani nawet jeszcze później. Nie wiem, ile czasu upłynęło, kiedy ochrypłam od zbolałego wołania, jak długi czas temu wyschły moje oczy i czy czasem nie wypłakałam wszystkich łez jakie miałam. Usłyszałam jakiś szelest; obejrzałam się wokoło jeszcze bardziej przestraszona, gotowa by pochwycić za lotnie, kiedy to zza krzaków ukazał się pyszczek, a następnie kopytka... Stałam oko w oko z obcym, nieznanym mi kucykiem. W pierwszej chwili chciałam wydać z siebie dźwięk, ale po chwili zamilkłam w mig dostrzegając, że kucyk tak jak ja zabłądził w ciemnościach. Porozmawiałam z nim jakiś czas i zapoznałam, jednak szybko nasz kontakt się urwał, gdyż jego rodzice znaleźli źrebaka i odeszli z nim, radośnie się witając - w tym powitaniu nie brakło ani czułości, ani całusów i łez. Patrząc tak na nich zza krzaków wyobrażałam sobie, czy moi rodzice wiedzą coś o mojej ucieczce... a raczej niefortunnej podróży. Noc minęła szybko, tak jak i kolejny dzień - oczywiście z rana wzięłam się za szukanie jakiegoś pożywienia, czegoś, co mogłoby się nadać do zjedzenia. W efekcie znalazłam kilka suchych źdzbeł trawy (które nie smakują tak dobrze bez dodatku chleba) i jakieś dobrze znane mi owoce leśne. Kiedy tylko skończyłam jeść, nadal z burczącym żołądkiem chwyciłam za lotnię chcąc czerpać z tego radość. Nie było mi teraz do śmiechu tak jak wtedy i nie wykrzykiwałam co chwilę "a dom NastyBlock'a wygląda jak klocek!" czy "Rzeka jest taka mała jak wstążeczka do włosów mojej młodszej siostry!". Poruszałam się w sobie nieznanym kierunku z jedną nie dającą mi spokoju myślą - dom. Po jakimś czasie i postojach w miastach, pytając się o drogę pobliskie i życzliwe kucyki skierowałam się w poprawnym kierunku - oczywiście według wskazówek wyrozumiałych klaczy i ogierów. Zapamiętanie całej trasy było dla mnie niepojęte i skomplikowane, dlatego iż znałąm już cały jej przebiej zatrzymywałam się pytając ponownie o kierunki - i w ten oto sposób trafiłam do Ponyville. Stamtąd do Cloudsdale nie było mi już trudno - pokonywałam przecież te trasę codziennie lecąc do żłobka. Zmarznięta, wyczerpana i porządnie głodna skierowałam się do drzwi domu. Spuściłam głowę, kiedy mama wpuściła mnie do pomieszczenia - mokrą i otępiałą. Wyglądałam mizernie bacząc na to, iż byłam dopiero źrebięciem i nie mogłam sobie poradzić sama w dzikim lesie. Ale dotarłam, choć przemoczona do suchego piórka i zziębnięta. Po wytłumaczeniach i szlabanie przysięgłam, że nie będę oddalać się tak daleko nawet zafascynowana taką podróżą. Oczywiście dostrzegłam też swój znaczek, który okazał się być fioletową lotnią. To jedynie część długiej historii. Kategoria:Klacze